


Bite Me Like One of Your Alitissian Boys

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (Not overly descriptive), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Fake Blood, Ignoct White Day Gift Exchange 2019, M/M, Sushi, Vampire Ignis, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: Noctis was a simple man. He liked his sleep, enjoyed playing video games with Prompto when he could convince Cor to release the blonde from house arrest, courtesy of one prank that had gone oh so wrong, he loved Ignis’ cooking when the man was kind enough to forgo the evil that was vegetables. Most of all, he adored the way Ignis would trail those fangs across his body before taking him with enough force that he would feel it for days afterwards.





	Bite Me Like One of Your Alitissian Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IseliaDragonwill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/gifts).



> For FallenIsel! I hope you enjoy it and that it's filled the prompt okay haha <3

Noctis is a simple man. He likes his sleep, enjoys playing video games with Prompto when he could convince Cor to release the blonde from house arrest, courtesy of one prank that had gone oh so wrong, he loves Ignis’ cooking when the man was kind enough to forgo the evil that was vegetables. Most of all, he adores the way Ignis trails those fangs across his body before taking him with enough force that he would feel it for days afterwards.

For all Ignis’ claims that he was a polite and well-mannered man, which, to be fair, he was on a regular basis, he was very much not composed when he returned from work on his birthday to find Noctis laying across the kitchen table.

As much as Noctis would dearly like to claim ownership of the idea, he couldn’t. No, that honour went to Gladio of all people. 

With Ignis’ birthday rapidly approaching and having nothing to show for it, Noctis had collapsed on the couch beside Prompto during one of their weekly gaming afternoons, grabbed his best friend’s arm and pleaded for his help. 

For whatever reason the blonde’s first port of call had been to dive straight onto the internet, Moogling ‘What can you do for your vampire boyfriend on his birthday?’ And, as expected, the internet had provided them with lists upon lists of potential ideas. From a blood thrall, which had been outlawed in Lucis for over two hundred years (Prompto was very quick to flag that particular site and pass it onto Cor), to some really...exotic sexual ideas that both had only ever seen in porn.

Needless to say, all of those options were firmly filed under ‘Ignis would kill me for thinking about these and never talk to me again.’

After three weeks of searching, they had still been no closer to finding something, and Ignis’ birthday was rapidly approaching. Noctis was seconds away from conceding and admitting defeat when Gladiolus walked in, unannounced as always, and found him groaning unintelligibly on the floor while Prompto scrolled through numerous forums. Prompto had been the one to explain the situation to Gladio, who had helped himself to one of the few beers in Noctis’ fridge, while said Prince was lost in his thoughts.

“Just cover yourself in that sushi stuff from that fancy restaurant he likes, like those girls we saw in Altissia. Hell, smother yourself in the blood thing he drinks, that’ll work” Gladio grunted as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Both Noctis and Prompto had stared at him with stunned expressions before the Shield shrugged, downed the remainder of his beer and strolled out of the apartment without a second glance.

And thus, Noctis finds himself covered in ridiculously expensive sushi from Ignis’ favourite restaurant, with a glass of blood-replacement in both hands, watching his boyfriend in trepidation, waiting for some form of response other than the dropping of his briefcase.

Clearing his throat, he cautiously props himself up on his elbows, taking care not to displace the sushi that Prompto claimed was the reason he needed to bleach his eyeballs and brain.

“Happy birthday Specs,” He says with a semi-nervous smile. 

Oh, gods. This was a mistake. Ignis was going to run out of that door and never come back, leaving him with sushi in places no man should ever have sushi. 

Noctis is about two seconds away from throwing himself from the table and bolting to the bathroom when Ignis finally moves. In less than a second he’s on the table, kneeling at Noctis’ feet and silently taking in the sight before him. It’s enough to make him squirm and suddenly feel very self-conscious. 

When Ignis’ eyes do finally meet his own, Noctis can’t help the quiet whimper that escapes him under the scrutiny of that predatory gaze. The being said, the noise is just enough to bring Ignis back to reality. 

“Noct…” He begins before trailing off, sitting back on his haunches and digging his hands into his thighs. 

Taking that as his opening, Noctis smiles more confidently this time, holding one of the glasses out to his lover.

“I’ve got a present for you but I thought you might want the sushi first.” Noctis teases, removing one of the Trevally sashimis from his chest and playfully taking a bite of it. As the chef promised, it is absolutely worth the exorbitant amount of Gil he paid for it. 

Ignis makes a noise that Noctis is almost certainly positive is a whimper, before accepting and draining the glass in record speed. The sight of his not-blood stained lips sends a spark of warmth straight to Noctis’ crotch, and he has to fight desperately to will away his growing arousal, less it displaces the sushi pieces he’d carefully balanced there. 

“I-” Ignis pauses to clear his throat, setting the glass aside before continuing “I’m not quite sure what to say.”

Noctis holds out one of the Duscaen rolls with a grin “Don’t say anything, just eat. I spent a lot of money on this.” When that fails to elicit a response Noctis grins brighter and with the worst accent he can manage says “Bite me like one of your Altissian boys.”

That’s apparently all Ignis needed to lean in and eat it straight out of Noctis’ hand. Likewise, the brush of Ignis’ crotch against Noctis’ very naked thigh tells him that Ignis is finding the whole situation just as arousing as he had hoped he would. 

“You went to all this effort, for me.” Ignis purrs as he steals a piece of nigiri from the middle of Noctis’ chest, his tongue darting out to swipe at the skin around it in the process. Noctis’ drops his head back onto the sturdy mahogany with a choked off moan. 

“It’s your birthday,” Noctis whispers, desperately resisting the urge to thrust up against Ignis. “Wanted to do something nice.” 

Ignis chuckles, playfully dragging his fangs along Noctis’ neck “As much as I appreciate this gift darling, I have not fed yet today and I cannot guarantee that I would be able to control myself.” Noctis simply rolls his eyes and grabs his face, pulling him up until they’re nose to nose. 

“Iggy, do you think I honestly care?” Noctis asks “I’ve covered myself in sushi, probably scarred Prompto for the rest of his life in the process, with the intention of having you eat this very expensive food then fuck me through this table.” He can’t stop himself from grinning when Ignis’ mouth opens a little, revealing the tips of fangs. “But seriously, if you’re not going to eat this can we at least put it in the fridge? It’s starting to go warm and it feels really, really gross.”

Ignis was fast. Terrifyingly so. Whether it be pinning a cocky trainee who thought their ability to use the King’s magic made them invincible or saving Noctis from seriously injuring himself by dropping or walking into something. However, nothing compares to the speed of his lover in an aroused state. Noctis is almost completely certain that he’s never seen Ignis move at such speed before. Within seconds the numerous pieces of sushi are neatly stacked on plates and placed lovingly in the fridge. The moment the fridge door shuts, it’s precious cargo preserved for another day, Ignis is once again on the table, kneeling over Noctis. 

Taking off one another’s clothes was usually a task Noctis relished in. He loved to remove each piece of clothing, kissing the pale skin as it emerged, but he’s so stunned by the turn of events that he can do nothing but watch as Ignis strips himself and throws his clothes across the room. It’s a testament as to how desperate he must truly be, that he doesn’t even pause to fold any of it as he normally would.

Most evenings they would move slowly, cautiously, Ignis far too concerned about his unnatural strength and the threat he poses, to truly let go. Tonight, however, the combination of arousal and thirst seems to be enough that that caution is flung out of the nearest window with a big ‘fuck you’.

Just below Noctis’ jaw, there’s a very faint set of scars from the first time Ignis had fed. It’s those scars that Ignis likes to pay most attention to, running his tongue over them as he laments the fact that he even hurt Noctis for a split-second. At the same time, he lowers himself down, using his hips to trap Noctis’ own against the ancient mahogany beneath them, and bringing his hands up to settle on his chest. 

The sheer power radiating from the man above him has Noctis whimpering softly and rolling his hip upwards, desperately seeking some form of friction.

“Say no,” Ignis whispers “And I stop.” They both know that the second Noctis shows any form of discomfort, Ignis will be off him and out of the apartment. It has only ever happened once and Noctis is determined that it’ll never happen again.

“I’ve never said no before, not going to start now.” 

The trashy teen novels he'd taken to reading after Ignis first took him on a date, liked to wax lyrical about the feeling of arousal that came with being bitten. How seconds after those teeth sank into your neck you'll be putty in their hands, desperately wanting them to fuck you six ways to Sunday. Lies. All of it. 

When Noctis had first offered himself to Ignis, that is exactly what he had expected and, If he was completely honest with himself, had hoped. Instead, what he got was a pressure unlike any other that neither felt pleasurable nor painful, it simply was.

What he hadn't expected was just how aroused Ignis would get. 

Seconds into it, the blonde had started rutting against his thigh, moaning softly as drank from his Prince, and Noctis was gone. 

So, no. The act of being drank from wasn't arousing in itself, it was having a highly aroused vampire thrusting his very obvious erection into your thigh that caused it.

Ignis makes a soft noise against his neck at the same time he grinds himself against Noctis. Unable to resist any longer, and with nothing preventing him from doing so, Noctis brings his arms up, wrapping them around Ignis’ neck and runs the fingers of right hand through his hair. 

It’s a dance they’ve done hundreds of times before, well practised and needing no guidance, and yet it still feels as hypnotising as the first. Unfortunately, like all good things, it comes to an end when Ignis forces himself to sit upright, gently prying Noctis’ arms away and pressing his bloodstained lips to the back of them.

For a moment neither say anything, too afraid of breaking the comfortable silence between them, but it is Noctis who makes the first move. He frees his hands from Ignis’ grasp and shuffles around until he too is sitting upright, Ignis perched on his lap, before leaning in for a kiss. As strange as it might be, he has long since become used to the taste of his own blood, although he will never enjoy the taste as Ignis does, it certainly doesn’t repulse him. 

“Fuck me.” He whispers against Ignis’ lips. Had he not spent years staring at Ignis’ eyes, the way his pupils dilate and his iris’ take on a brighter glow would have been highly unnerving, as it is, Noctis has had plenty of practice and the sight is a promise of pleasure to come.

Sex with Ignis is always an adventure. From the way he will find new positions and new ways to make Noctis scream his name, ensuring that the guards posted outside his apartment know exactly what is going on inside, to the manner in which he is taken. 

There are days where Ignis will give in to his more animalistic side, setting a pace so brutal that walking become one hell of a task for the foreseeable future, and then there are times when he loves nothing more than taking Noctis slowly, peppering him with kisses and leaving no doubt that he is loved. It’s not that he doesn’t love the latter, because he does, but there is something so gratifying about being fucked to the point that you can barely remember your own name. 

Apparently, lying naked on a table covered in sushi with fake blood in a posh wine glass was the best way to get exactly that. 

Noctis isn’t sure if Ignis preps him, not that it would matter considering while he had a shower earlier he had discretely sorted himself out and put in his favourite butt-plug before being sushi-fied, but before he knows what’s going on, he’s face down on the table, gripping its edges as Ignis pounds into him from behind.

“Fuck!” He cries out, burying his face into his arm as Ignis’ fingers dig into his hips. Oh, he is going to have all sorts of bruising come the morning. Heh. Come. 

The pace is brutal and unforgiving, giving him no time to breathe let alone consider wrapping a hand around his cock and dealing with the erection that he’d been trying to control all evening. Thankfully, Ignis is an attentive lover, even in his frenzied state, somehow has enough cognition left to take care of that for him without missing a beat. Long, cold fingers that Noctis honestly loves more than any dildo the internet could suggest, wrap around his straining erection and move in tandem with his hips. 

Not even minutes in and Noctis is close to the edge. 

Ignis’ cock might not be the thickest, but it is without a doubt the longest he’d ever seen and is curved perfectly. It hits all of the right spots and never ceases to make him see stars. Combined with the rough, potentially violent, the tempo of Ignis’ thrusts and the hand on his cock, can it really be considered a surprise that he’s not going to last as long as he wants to? 

With a cry, Noctis arches upwards off the table, throwing an arm out behind him and lets go as one of the strongest orgasms he’s had in a while rips through him. 

On a normal night, Ignis would usually take that as his cue to pull out and bring himself to completion with his hand, coming on Noctis’ stomach or backside, depending on how and where they’d gotten ‘busy’, but not tonight. No, tonight Ignis keeps his hand firmly on Noctis’ cock and increases the pace and strength of his thrusts. It’s maddening and the intense pleasure of it all has Noctis drooling onto the table, body limp. 

He’s shaking and on the verge of begging Ignis to stop when the vampire leans down and bites his neck, withdrawing his left hand from Noctis’ thoroughly abused cock to grip his hips as his own stutter and he comes. Between the teeth in his neck, the hands on his hips and the final stutters of Ignis’ hips, Noctis cries out wordlessly as he comes for the second time in less than an hour.

They lay there breathing heavily as their senses slowly return.

“I-” Noctis clears his throat “Shit.” 

Ignis chuckles softly as he withdraws his fangs for a second time that night. “Indeed.” After a few minutes of laying in content silence, fighting to regain their breath, Ignis slowly sits up and pulls out, sitting back on his haunches to admire his handiwork. 

“Take a picture.” Noctis murmurs tiredly.

“I would rather not risk anyone else seeing you like this,” Ignis purrs, leaning in to press a kiss against the bruises that have already started to form on Noctis’ body. “You are mine and mine alone.”

“Yours” Noctis agrees.

Ignis is in the process of climbing off the table with the intention of cleaning up the mess when everything goes pear-shaped. He has one leg off when the table creaks ominously beneath them. A split-second later both front legs give out and the pair are sent unceremoniously sprawling forward, Noctis’ flipping over completely and Ignis landing in a somewhat precarious position, bodily-fluids and drinks accompanying them on the unforgiving floor.

They lay stunned for a moment, Noctis blinking up at Ignis’ crotch that had somehow landed on his face, and Ignis at the now horrifically stained rug. It’s Ignis who bursts into laughter first, Noctis following immediately after.

“Holy shit” Noctis cackles, clutching at his ribs “That’s the third one this month! Dad is going to kill us.” 

And while that is most certainly true, Ignis can’t quite bring himself to care. It’s the best birthday he’s had in decades.


End file.
